


Lois & Conner

by FandomExplosion_01



Category: Reign of the Supermen (2019), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Slight feels, if you think Lois wouldn’t adopt Conner on the spot you are wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomExplosion_01/pseuds/FandomExplosion_01
Summary: After the events of ROTS Superboy needs a place to live and Lois has the solution
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lois Lane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Lois & Conner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic I wrote around the time the movie came out and I forgot to post.

Clark was alive, Hank Henshaw was defeated, and the Justice League was alright. Yet there was still much to do. Much to talk about. In fact, there was one person in particular that needed to be talked about.

Superboy.

“I just don’t know Lois. He seems like a good kid but I don’t know if I’m ready to…..” Clark trailed off.

“Yeah, and that’s alright. I’m sure it’s a little overwhelming. He is a pretty good kid though.”

Clark looked at her for a moment before speaking. “You have spent more time with him than I have.”

Lois shrugged.

“He will need a place to stay.” Clark continued. “So I’ve been thinking.”

“So have I.”

“He should stay with my parents.” “He should stay with me.” They spoke simultaneously.

“What?!”

“What?”

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until Lois sighed and decided to break the silence.

“If you want him to stay with your parents then that’s where he'll go. You deserve to at least make that decision.”

Clark thought for a minute then shook his head. “As much as I would like him to stay with… family. It might be better for him to stay with someone he knows. As long as you’re okay with him staying with you.”

Lois glanced over at the boy in question. It was just after the battle on the new watchtower and things were being cleaned up and sorted out. Superboy was awkwardly standing off to the side. Clearly not knowing his place. Lois couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on her face while looking at him.

She turned back to Clark “What, don’t think I can handle a teenage boy?”

“Actually, I’m more scared for him.” 

Lois smirked. “As you should be.”

“Why don’t you go talk to him, Lois. There are still things I need to discuss with the league.”

He flew away to talk to the league, or more accurately, Batman. Lois made her way over to the boy.

“That battle was pretty rough. You okay?”

“I’m good. It was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“That’s good. Though I wasn’t just talking about the fight when I asked if you were okay.”

Superboy has been looking at her in the eyes but they had fallen to the floor. “You mean Lex.”

Lois nodded.

“I- I don’t know. I just can’t go back there.”

“I know and I don’t want you going back there.” Superboy looked back up at her with a curious and slightly confused look. “Which is why I think you should stay with me.”

It was almost comical watching his face changed from pure bewilderment to surprise then to bewilderment again.

Her heart dropped when he asked, “Why?”

That wasn’t the reaction she had expected but it did make her want to take him home sooner and show him that there is someone who wants him. 

“Because,” Lois realize she didn’t know how to answer that. So she put her hands on her hips and said the first thing that came to mind “You need a home and I’m definitely not letting that be with Lex. You deserve better than that.”

Superboy was silent as she spoke and when she was done he just looked at her. “So… you’re serious.”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just didn’t seem to like me very much.”

Lois felt bad now. “Well I do, and I’d be happy if you stayed with me.”

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he had a huge smile on his face. “You’re serious! Like you’re not kidding!”

“No, I- ohh” The hug almost knocked her down. Superboy was off the ground with his arms wrapped around her tightly. Almost a little too tightly. Luckily she didn’t really care. She laughed a little and returned the hug.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. This is going to be so awesome.”

**====**

I’d been a week since Superman’s return. Lois was still adapting to Clark being back and having a roommate. It wasn’t even two days after Lois had taken in the boy did an envelope appear in the mail. It was all the paperwork needed to make the boy legal and well normal. She was pretty sure Superman’s friend Batman had sent it. 

The most important thing in it was that it gave him a name: Conner. 

She had been thinking about how they’d address that but thankfully she didn’t have to do much on that front. Apparently the name Conner was chosen by the Kent’s, and fit him well. Conner seemed to like it.

Speaking of Conner, It had taken her a day and a half to realize that Conner had been wearing his suit the entire time. So they went shopping. Lois was shocked when he told her he’d never been shopping before. Surprisingly though he actually found it fun. Though he won’t admit that. They ended up getting several different shirts and pants. Some shoes and a pair of pajamas. He had even found a regular leather jacket and somehow convinced Lois to get it for him. He said that he needed one for Superboy and one for Conner. She was tired and just wanted to get out of the mall. Besides Conner looked really happy when she let him get it. 

Since she brought him home he’d been sleeping on Lois’s couch. She hadn’t realized how unfit her apartment was to have two people living in it. The living situation hadn’t had any troubles, yet, but Lois senses she should start looking for a bigger apartment.

Today he was going to be there all alone as Lois was officially going back to work. She had done some things from home and had gone in for a couple of hours but other than that Lois hadn’t left him there by himself. She told herself that there wasn’t anything to worry about and that he could take care of himself. So for the whole day, she tried to focus on work. 

She was so focused she didn’t hear Clark talking to her.

“What?”

“I said, you seem stressed. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Conner is just more of a handful than I thought.”

“Is he causing you trouble?”

“No, no that’s not what I meant. He’s been wonderful. It’s just an adjustment having to share an apartment. I’ll probably have to move to a bigger apartment.”

“Oh, well if you need any help you know I’m always here for you.”

She smiled at him and took his hand. “I know.” Then kissed him on the cheek. “You should come by. I'm sure Conner would like to see you.”

“Umm, sure. Just not tonight. I uhh….”

“It's alright, I get it. How about Friday night?”

“Friday night would be good.”

“Great, i'll let Conner know.” Lois knew that talking about Conner made Clark a little uncomfortable, but he needed to suck it up and accept that Conner was here. 

**====**

On her way back home Lois stopped by the store and picked up some groceries. She stopped at her door and fumbled with her keys, it was hard to get them out with a hand full of groceries. She was about to put the keys in the lock when the door flung open. 

“Oh, hay.”

“Need some help?” Conner asked. “I heard you messing with your keys.” 

“Thanks,” Lois smiled said as she shoved the bags in his hands. “could put those away for me too?”

“Sure.” there was a gust of wind and in less than a minute all the groceries were put away.

Lois brushed the hair from her face. “Maybe a little less superspeed next time.”

“Sorry.” Conner murmured bashfully.

“It's okay.” she chuckled, setting the only bag she held on the counter. “So I talked to Clark today. He wants to come over Friday.”

“Really!” He exclaimed.

Lois had only spent a couple of days with Conner but it was easy to see the way he lit up when Clark was mentioned. Which is why she had told him that she and Clark hadn't talked about his living arrangements prior to her asking if he’d stay with her. She didn't want him to feel rejected by Clark. He was already intimidated by Clark or rather, Superman. She hoped that one day Clark would see him as more than his stolen DNA. And if Lois had to drag him there then so be it.

“Yep, but for now guess what I got.” She pulled out a container of Cookie dough ice cream from the bag. 

Conner smirked as he knew what that meant. Lois grabbed two spoons and they settled down onto the couch. Conner turned the channel to their new favorite show. They ended the night eating ice cream out of the container while watching The Murray Show and joking about how they should go on there with Lex.


End file.
